Songs About Summer And Seth
by Arinqua
Summary: What would SethSummer relationship look like if Anna hadn't existed? Another point of view inspired by Maroon 5 Songs about Jane.
1. Shiver

**Hello everybody! This is something that I've been thinking about for a little while now. I was inspired by Maroon 5 album Songs about Jane. This is just my version of Summer/Seth relationship. Without Anna. Plus some things will happen. Marissa broke up with Luke, but they didn't go to Tijuana. School started. So, basically the story starts after The Girlfriend episode (if you ignore the school thingy... hehehe...). I hope you'll like it. Oh, and please review!**

_Italics _**are for thoughts.**

**_Bold italics _are for lyrics.**

**Summary: What would Seth/Summer relationship look like if Anna hadn't existed? Another point of view inspired by Maroon 5 Songs about Jane.**

**Dislaimer: I don't own anything from The OC, Josh Schwartz does. And I don't own any of the songs, Maroon 5 does. And I'm happy because of it… hehehe**

**Chapter 1 - Shiver **

Seth walked into Harbour High with Ryan.

"...And then she kissed me." He was talking about his latest Summer event to his brother. Not to mention the only worth talking about. Ryan looked at him.

"She kissed you?" Seth nodded. "Great. You're making some progress." Ryan smiled and looked at Marissa and Summer coming to them.

"Oh, and I thought this day will be a blast." Summer said to Marissa and gave Seth a fake smile.

"Hey guys!" Marissa greeted them and Ryan nodded in return.

"Summer." Seth grinned "How are you today?"

"I was good until I saw you." She answered quickly looking back at him.

"Ouch..." he pretended to look hurt. "That was low."

"I hope." She laughed and turned to Marissa. "Come on Coop, we're gonna be late."

Marissa smiled to Ryan and followed Summer.

"See ya Summer!" Seth said after her and looked back at Ryan smiling. Ryan just shook his head and went to his class.

_**You build me up  
You knock me down  
Provoke a smile  
And make me frown  
You are the queen of runaround  
You know it's true**_

"Cohen!"

"Summer?" he said turning around to see her walking over to him.

"Yeah... Umm... I thought if you could help me with that biology project we're doing." She asked him nervously. It was a little bit embarrassing to ask Seth for a favor, but she had to do it. And she kinda wanted. "Actually, I wanted to ask you to do it together."

Seth raised his eyebrows.

"You want me to do that project with you?"

"Am I speaking Japanese or what?" she looked at him and then waved her hand. "Oh, forget it." She turned around to leave him, but he stopped her.

"Wait. I didn't say I won't. Cause I want to. You know that I want to. Yeah. Of course I'll do it. But... why me?"

She shrugged.

"I just don't want to spend time with all those dorks in that class." She said. "God, I'll never understand why out of all classes biology is like full of dorks... is it like a magnet for geeks?" she shook her head with a disgusted look on her face.

"So, you don't consider me as a dork." He smiled. "And you want to spend time with me?"

"God Cohen, no... You're just not as bad as the rest of that class is. And you're like the only one I know there, so..."

"I'm not bad, ha?"

"You know, considering what I just said there is nothing you should be proud about." She said smirking and turned around. She started to walk away, but then turned around. "Oh, yeah, I'll come to your place around 6. Is that ok?"

"Sure." He answered watching her leave. "This is gonna be great!" he said to himself and smiled.

_**You chew me up  
And spit me out  
Enjoy the taste  
I leave in your mouth  
You look at me  
I look at you  
Neither of us know what to do**_

"Why are you all dressed up?" Ryan looked at Seth suspiciously.

Seth gave him a wikkid smile.

"Oh, Ryan, that would be because I have an important guest."

Ryan gave him a look.

"Do I want to guess?"

"Dunno... I'll save your time." He smiled and whispered. "Summer."

"Summer?" Ryan said giving him his you're-kidding-look and Seth nodded. "Ok. Do I want to know what have you done to her to make her come?... Wait... you got her drunk!"

"You're really not good at guessing." Seth shook his head. "She offered to come herself."

"Mate, I think that you should forget about her. The girl is on drugs... she may be dangerous or something. She may cause you problems."

"Ha ha... we have a new comedian in family. Well, one is enough, so back off bro." Seth said. "Alright I'll tell you... she asked me to do some biology project together, so..."

"Ok, now that makes sense. And that's cool. After all she did pick you. Wait. Why did she pick you?"

"I'm less dorky then the other dorks in the class."

"Wow, that's actually a compliment."

"Maybe." Seth shrugged, but smiled.

"Maybe there's something there."

"Thanks mate, I hope so." Seth grinned. "So, what do you say? How do I look?"

"Overdressed for studying." Ryan laughed.

"So, I should take everything off and stay in my boxers? I don't wanna look cheep you know."

"And you don't want to make her run away and never talk to you again, right?" Ryan laughed.

"You said I was overdressed." Seth looked at him.

"Yeah, I think that t shirt and jeans would be enough." Ryan said looking at Seth's long sleaved shirt and sweater.

"Finally some help. Thanks. I'm going to change." Seth said walking out of the pool house.

Ryan smiled.

"This is gonna be great!" he said out loud laying back on his bed.

"I'm gonna get it. It's Summer." Seth said going to the door leaving Kirsten and Sandy looking at each other and mouthing 'Summer?'

"Hey Cohen." Summer said coming in.

"Summer." He smiled following her.

"Summer, hi." Sandy and Kirsten came out of the kitchen.

"Hello Mr and Mrs Cohen." She smiled.

"We'll be in my room." Seth said leading Summer to his room.

"Ok." Sandy said. They watched them disappear and looked at each other.

"Is that Summer? The Summer?" Kirsten asked.

"Yep. You saw her well." Sandy laughed.

Ryan came into the kitchen.

"Who was that?"

"Summer."

"Oh." Ryan smiled.

"You're not surprised?" Sandy looked at him.

"She and Seth are doing some project together."

"Project." Sandy looked at Kirsten raising his eyebrows. She smiled.

Summer was sitting on Seth's bed. She took out her books, placed them on her lap and looked at Seth. He was looking at her not moving.

_Summer, you're the most beautiful girl I've ever met. You're perfect. I look at you and I shiver, I feel butterflies messing with my stomach and I can't believe you're here, in my room, wanting tostudy with me. This is just too good to be true._

"Well, don't just stand there and stare at me." She said moving a little bit on his bed, so he could sit beside her.

"Umm... yeah, ok... thanks."

"Cohen. You're such a dork." She laughed shaking her head.

"Hey, I thought we agreed that you're doing this project with me because I'm NOT dork."

"I never said that."

"Yeah right. Whatever." He said taking his books and opening one of them. "Ok, so from where we should begin?"

Summer was looking at him.

"You're not mad because I called you a dork?" she asked.

"What? No." he answered shaking his head now.

"You didn't convince me."

"Ok. I'm not mad, cause I know I'm not a dork, so your opinion can't change my mind." He lied.

She laughed.

"Cohen, you're a lousy liar."

"And you think high of yourself." He blurted out._Ok, what was that? Idiot._ "I mean, it's not a bad thing, you should think high of yourself cause... cause... I do." He paused. "God, I'm a dork." He shook his head.

"I'm glad you agree." She giggled a little. "Ok, let's work." She looked back at her book.

_**There may not  
Be another way to your heart  
So I guess I'd better find a new way in  
I shiver when I hear your name  
Think about you but it's not the same  
I won't be satisfied 'till I'm under your skin**_

They were studying for a quite while now, so they decided to take a break. Seth went downstairs and brought some food and drink. Meanwhile Summer spotted Captain Oats.

"Cohen, who is this?" she asked when he entered lifting the plastic horse.

Seth asked his eyebrow.

"Awww, Summer... You bought me... a plastic horse? That's sweet. A little bit weird but sweet."

She gave him a look.

"Stop fooling around and answer the question. You seem like an old friends." She looked at Captain Oats.

"We are actually. And his name is Captain Oats." He said quickly.

"He would be a good match for Princess Sparkle." Summer said to herself quietly.

"What?" Seth looked at her. "Who's Princess Sparkle?"

"I wasn't talking to you." Summer looked at him quickly and put Captain Oats back to his place.

"Oh, come on now. I introduced you to Captain Oats. When I'm gonna meet Princess Sparkle?"

"I don't know. Never?"

"Oh, Summer, I'll meet her." He nodded. "Of course I will. And I know you want that too."

"Yeah, right." She rolled eyes. "Cohen, I would really love to know in what world you're living, cause it must be great."

"Believe me, it is." He looked at her eyes. "And it's called Pre-Summerland."

She stared at him while her face was changing its color into bright red.

"You know, I'm not in Summerland yet, it's like I'm waiting in front of it. I'm waiting for door to open. I'm positive it will happen, it's just a matter of time." He said still looking at her.

_**Immobilized by the thought of you  
Paralyzed by the sight of you  
Hypnotized by the words you say  
Not true but I believe 'em anyway**_

"Ok, I guess it happened sooner then I thought." He managed to say when she broke the kiss.

She looked at him suddenly afraid. What have I done?

"Oh, no no no no no. NO Cohen. This doesn't mean anything." She said looking at him. "Got it?"

"Sure." He answered. "Ok."

"Forget about it!"

"About what?" he looked at her confused.

"Good." She looked at the clock. "Look at the time... I have to go." She stood up.

"Ok, see ya tomorrow then. Same time?" he asked standing up as well.

"No, ummm... I have some plans, I can't make it tomorrow." He raised his eyebrow at her. "I think that we should finish the project by ourselves." She added.

He wanted to say something but nodded frowning.

"Ok, cool. See ya in school Cohen." She said and disappeared behind the front door.

Seth sighed looking at the floor.

_I'll step into Summerland. One day. I will. And that will be great._

_**There may not  
Be another way to your heart  
So I guess I'd better find a new way in  
I shiver when I hear your name  
Think about you but it's not the same  
I won't be satisfied 'till I'm under your skin  
**_


	2. Secret

**Dislaimer: I don't own anything from The OC, Josh Schwartz does. And I don't own any of the songs, Maroon 5 does. And I'm happy because of it… hehehe**

**Chapter 2 – Secret**

"So, everyone are going to Tijuana this weekend. You should come too." Marissa said looking at Ryan and Seth.

"I don't know. I mean, I'm new, I don't really fit in all this." Ryan motioned to the school. "Not to mention that I'm from Chino."

"Oh, come on, it doesn't matter. I've never been to Tijuana before, it should be great!" Seth said enthusiastically.

"Exactly. And Summer will come with us." Marissa added.

"One more reason to go." Seth grinned and looked at Ryan.

"Ok, I'm in." Ryan finally said.

Saturday came and Cohen mansion turned into one busy place. Well, it wasn't that busy if you don't count Seth. Sandy, Kirsten and Ryan watched him run through the house from time to time looking at each other.

"Who would've tell Tijuana could do that to our son." Sandy laughed.

"I think he lost his mind a little. Is it normal to be so nervous when you are a teenager and who goes on a trip?" Kirsten asked looking at Ryan.

"It is when Summer goes with you." Ryan smiled taking a sip of his juice. Sandy and Kirsten nodded understanding.

"Honey, do you need anything?" Kirsten asked looking at Seth who suddenly entered the kitchen.

"No, I'm fine. I'm done." Seth smiled taking his coffee.

"Thank god." Ryan murmured.

"I don't think that coffee is a good idea, son." Sandy shook his head.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm fine, I'm cool. I'm smooooooth." Seth nodded, Ryan raised his eyebrow looking at him, but didn't say anything. The doorbell rang, causing Seth jump and nearly spit his coffee. "They're here!" he said running to open the door.

"Smoooooooth..." Sandy laughed.

"Hey guys." Seth smiled looking at Marissa and Summer. Ryan came behind him.

"The day is great! This will be awesome, right Sum?" Marissa said.

"I won't be so sure so soon." Summer said quietly raising her eyebrow at Seth.

"Optimistic as always Summer." He answered and took her luggage. He went to the car and put it in the back. "I see you're prepared for the next month. Who knows what could happen... I like the way you're thinking." He laughed.

"The only thing that could happen is you experiencing one of my famous rage blackouts." She answered and turned around when Sandy and Kirsten came to say goodbye. "Hello Mr and Mrs Cohen." She smiled.

"Hey girls. Take care of our boys." Kirsten smiled and hugged Ryan and Seth.

"Yeah, and don't do anything we wouldn't." Sandy laughed giving them a hug as well.

"Dad, please..." Seth said with a disgused look on his face.

"Have fun!" Kirsten said looking them get into the car and driving off.

**_Watch the sunrise  
Say your goodbyes  
Off we go  
Some conversation  
No contemplation  
Hit the road_**

Ryan and Marissa watched Seth and Summer talking for an hour already. It looked more like arguing then talking, but Ryan and Marissa were smiling. It would be strange to see the two of them getting along fine. And it looked like it lasted for a weeks now. Maybe because it did. Marissa and Ryan knew it too well. Cause Summer was talking about Seth almost as often as Seth was talking about her with Ryan.

"Cohen, how can you listen to this?" Summer asked pointing to the cds in her lap. She was desperately trying to find something 'decent', something that 'normal people can listen to'.

"Come on, Summer, that's like the best music ever." Seth laughed a little bit.

"Oh my god, you call it music?" Summer said clearly disgused. She took one cd. "Finally something normal." She said nearly jumping on her seat and putting cd in the cd player. "I knew there must be some sense of taste for good music in you Cohen. Yeah, it's a tiny sparkle, but something still may be done." She smirked looking at him.

"Oooh, really Summer? I can't wait to see you working on me." Seth said winking at her.

Summer blushed and looked away from him.

"Eww Cohen. Don't even say it." She said and Seth looked at her again.

"Awww... you said it yourself." He said innocently and looked at her better. "You're blushing Sum?"

"I'm not, I'm just hot."

"Great. Cause I'm too."

"Cohen!" she smacked him on the chest.

"Ow... I'm driving here... No one knows where we could end up but me, so, be nice to me."

"You're right, sorry." She answered, but she couldn't help smiling a little.

"Of course I'm right. I'm always right." Seth nodded glancing at her from time to time. She wanted to say something, but didn't.

_He'll see when we come to Tijuana._

Marissa and Ryan looked at them once more and turned to each other smiling.

**_Car overheats  
Jump out of my seat  
On the side of the highway baby  
Our road is long  
Your hold is strong  
Please don't ever let go Oh No_**

"Guys we've just got here and you're all over each other. That's just... eww..." Summer watched Marissa and Ryan making out.

"When did this happen anyway?" Seth asked Summer quietly.

"I have no idea." Summer replied.

"Well, you two were too busy to pay attention of what's going on the back seat." Ryan said breaking the kiss.

"Yeah. And we think you'll be better if you stay in one room and we take the other." Marissa added taking Ryan's hand and leading him to another room. Seth and Summer just stared at them walking away.

"Do you think it's a good idea? I mean, I'm worried about Seth staying alone with Summer." Ryan said to Marissa after she closed the door.

"Oh, come on, it's not like she'll eat him or anything." Marissa laughed.

"Yeah, but he may not survive the night in one piece."

"I think they'll be just fine. Like we will." Marissa smiled coming closer and kissing him.

"Just like us?" he asked raising his eyebrow.

"Probably..." she kissed him again.

"Coop?" Summer said unbelievingly still looking at the closed door. "You can't be serious..."

"Oh, I think she is." Seth said trying hard to suppress his laughter.

She turned to him.

"Cohen! It's all your fault."

"Mine? How?"

"Well, if you hadn't been such a jerk and arguing with me in that car we would see this coming."

"So what? They're together. You're not happy to see them together?"

"It's not about them and you know it. I'm not happy to see you and me in the same room."

"Aww... Sum... you said 'you and me'. I think my heart just skipped the beat."

"Jerk." She mumbled and went to the bathroom.

"But, you like me being a jerk, Summer." He yelled after her and sat on the bed smiling.

Summer looked at the mirror.

_What is happening with me? I'm actually happy to be in the same room with Cohen. I can't believe I... like him? I'm afraid I won't be able to control myself. It's already happening. It's like I can't control my facial expressions. I actually laugh at his jokes and smile and blush... And I don't know what to do. Especially now with Marissa going off with Chino. I'm in Tijuana, stuck with Cohen in a room with one king size bed. Life couldn't get better..._

**_I'm driving fast now  
Don't think I know how to go slow  
Where you at now  
I feel around  
There you are  
_**

Seth turned on the tv. The bathroom door opened and Summer came into the room wearing her babydoll and he couldn't help but look at her in awe. And again she couldn't help but smile.

_Why does he have such an effect on me?_

"Stop staring at me Cohen!" she said walking to the bed and standing beside it.

"I... I can't." He whispered and swallowed trying to recover his voice. "You look so sexy."

"Thanks. But stop, you make me feel uncomfortable."

"Ok. Sorry." He said glancing away and looking at the tv again.

"And get off the bed."

"What? Why?" He looked at her again.

"Because I want to lay down and I don't want you beside me."

"Oh no, I won't be sleeping on the floor." He shook his head.

"Come on Cohen? You don't want to make me feel uncomfortable, right?"

"What about me?"

"What about you? It's not a big deal."

"If it's not a big deal why don't you sleep on the floor?"

"Because you're a guy. And I thought you like me." She frowned a little bit looking away.

"Oooh, don't go there." He looked at her with wide eyes. "You know I'd do anything for you."

_He's so sweet... Stop Summer._

"So, you'll do it for me?" She smiled looking at him again.

"Nah..." He shook his head and looked back at the tv.

"Cohen!"

"Summer, would it be so bad sleeping with me?" he asked nonchalantly. Realizing what he said he blushed and looked at her. "I didn't..."

"It wouldn't... I mean..." She didn't know what she meant.

"It wouldn't?" he stared at her again.

"Oh, just move." She said getting into bed and turning her back at him. He smiled.

"Summer..." he whispered leaning to her ear.

She shivered feeling his hot breath on her ear.

_That's what I was afraid of. You and your big mouth Summer. You just couldn't control yourself, right?_

"Yeah, Cohen?" she answered in a small voice.

"Why are you trying so hard to deny the undeniable?"

"What do you mean?"

_I don't know if I can stand this any longer. Don't go there Cohen. Please don't._

"You and me."

"There is no you and me."

"Yeah, right. Why don't you turn around and tell me that looking in my eyes."

"Why would I? I did it so many times before."

"Then it shouldn't be hard for you."

She didn't move.

"I knew it. You can't do it. You like me, Summer. Why don't you just turn around and tell me THAT? I know you're keeping it inside and it's eating you up. Face it Summer. Let it out." He came even closer nearly touching her ear still whispering.

She turned around.

"I hate you." She whispered and kissed him roughly, messing his hair and getting on top of him. She slipped her tongue into his mouth finding his and pulling it into a wild dance. Seth felt electricity going through his body and he moved his hand down her back causing her shiver.

"You hating me is the best thing that have ever happened to me." He managed to whisper when they ran out of the air.

"Shut up Cohen." She replied meeting his lips with hers again. She took off his shirt and ran her hands up his chest to his hair again. Feeling him under her was amazing. She couldn't believe Seth Cohen turned her on like this. She broke the kiss and took off her top watching his reaction and giggling a little.

"You're such a dork, Cohen." She repeated her own sentence.

"Yeah, but you like me." He smiled happily kissing her and pulling her down.

**_Cool these engines  
Calm these jets  
I ask you how hot can it get  
And as you wipe of beads of sweat  
Slowly you say "I'm not there yet!"  
_**

"What happens in Mexico stays in Mexico." Summer said laying in Seth's arms.

"Does that mean what I think it means?" Seth looked at her.

"Just forget about this Cohen." She said quietly.

"I don't want Summer. I've been in love with you since I was ten. I want to be with you. I want you. I want you so bad." He whispered kissing her softly.

She looked at his eyes not knowing what to say. He always knew what to say. And she would just look at him and get lost in his eyes.

"You want me too, don't you?" Seth asked. He could clearly see it in her eyes.

"Can you keep a secret Cohen?" she simply asked.

"Yes, I can." He answered smiling a little and pulling her closer.

_**I know I don't know you**  
_**_But I want you so bad  
Everyone has a secret  
But can they keep it  
Oh No they can't  
_**

**A/N – Hey guys! Thanks for the wonderful reviews. I hope you'll like this one. Keep reading and keep reviewing... I'm gonna do my little dance now... hehehe... **


	3. Harder To Breathe

**Dislaimer: I don't own anything from The OC, Josh Schwartz does. And I don't own any of the songs, Maroon 5 does. And I'm happy because of it… hehehe**

**Chapter 3 – Harder To Breathe**

Ryan and Seth walked into Harbour High. Ryan listened to Seth talking. About Summer. Of course.

"... and I don't know how much longer I can keep it a secret." He sighed finishing his story.

Ryan nodded. Seth raised his eyebrow at him.

"You give me a nod?"

"I don't know what to say to you Seth. I think you're right. She shouldn't behave like that, like she doesn't know you, when you're together. But I can understand her too, this is all new. For both of you."

"It's not so new anymore. Two weeks passed since we came back from Tijuana."

"Maybe she just needs more time." Ryan shrugged. Seth sighed again shaking his head. Ryan spotted Marissa and Summer and smiled. "Hey!"

Seth turned around to look at the girls and smiled. Summer smiled quickly but looked away and he frowned.

"Hey Summer." He said flatly.

"Hey Cohen." She replied.

_That's right, don't look at me. Sometimes I wonder if I did the right thing falling in love with you. Wait... you can't choose who you'll fall in love with. Damn Seth... it looks like you're stuck with a girl who doesn't want to be seen with you in public. But I can't help it... I still love her no matter what._

_I know I'm hurting him. And it hurts. But I can't put my reputation behind just like that. I still don't know if he's worth it. I don't know anything... Everything is happening too fast and I'm so confused..._

Marissa and Ryan felt the tension between their friends again. Since they came back from their trip it was always like this in public. But when there was just four of them it looked like Seth and Summer can't take their hands off of each other. In a times like that it was a real pleasure watching them. They were relaxed and happy, they were Seth and Summer, uncovered, putting away their masks and not pretending to be something they weren't. They were just Summer and Seth. And Marissa and Ryan were happy because of them.

"Hey what's up guys?" Marissa asked cheerfully.

"Nothing, you know... as usual." Ryan laughed a little bit kissing her lightly. Seth was looking at Summer.

"Have you heard about party?" Marissa asked again. Seth looked at her suddenly interested.

"No. What party?" he asked.

"That new guy Brian is throwing one on Friday." Marissa answered.

"Cool." Seth said smiling and glanced at Summer. She looked at him raising her eyebrow a little. "Right Sum?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's great." She turned to Marissa "We have to go to the mall later Coop."

"Of course." Marissa laughed.

"New guy in school equals new dress I guess." Seth said sarcastically.

"Exactly Cohen. We have to go, right Coop?" Summer answered looking at him and waited for Marissa.

"Yeah. See ya later." Marissa smiled and they walked away.

Seth sighed.

"See?"

"I see it without you telling me. Both Marissa and I do." Ryan answered. "I repeat – just give her time." He smiled patting him on the back and walked away as well.

"Time... I'm not so sure that's all she needs." Seth said quietly to himself.

_**How dare you say that my behavior is unacceptable  
So condescending unnecessarily critical  
I have the tendency of getting very physical  
So watch your step cause if I do you'll need a miracle **_

You drain me dry and make me wonder why I'm even here  
This Double Vision I was seeing is finally clear  
You want to stay but you know very well I want you gone  
Not fit to funkin' tread the ground that I'm walking on

"We've been talking about this so many times Cohen." Summer said standing up and getting dressed.

"I'm glad you noticed. I had a feeling you weren't listening." Seth said sarcastically sitting up in bed.

"And I thought you agreed to keep this a secret." Summer continued not paying attention to his comment.

"Yeah, well, that was before I realized what exactly that means. You barely look at me when we're not alone. That's just embarrassing."

"How can that be embarrassing when no one knows about it?" Seth gave her you're-kidding-me-right-look and she shook her head. "Ok, I got it, but you knew it's gonna be like that."

"No, actually, I didn't. And what's more important I didn't know it's gonna last for a long time. I don't even know when this 'situation' is gonna end."

"This 'situation' as you call it will last as long as I need. I'm not ready Cohen. Not yet." She said thinking about how harsh that must've sounded.

"What about me? Do I even exist in this relationship? Is there a relationship here anyway?" he was getting really annoying. "And what do you have to be ready for? Dating emo geek like Seth Cohen? I didn't know it's so hard to admit you like me." He said angrily getting up as well.

She looked at him not knowing what to say but feeling he's absolutely right.

"You know that's not true." She whispered.

"Do I? I really don't know Summer. Everything you do makes me think it is. And it hurts so bad." He said calming down. Now he looked just sad. Really sad.

She swallowed trying to suppress her tears threatening to fall. It hurt her too. She came closer to him and hugged him.

"I'm sorry." She whispered into his chest.

He pushed her away slightly.

"I don't think sorry is enough, Sum." He said taking his shirt and walking towards the door. "I just hope you'll realize it before it's too late." He added and walked out of the door leaving her staring at it and letting her tears fall freely now.

**_What you are doing is screwing things up inside my head  
You should know better you never listened to what I've said  
Clutching your pillow and writhing in a naked sweat  
Hoping somebody someday will do you like I did_**

**_When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love  
You'll understand what I mean when I say  
There's no way we're gonna give up  
And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe_**

Seth was looking at Summer dancing with some random guy for some time now. Ryan was standing beside him looking for Marissa.

"I can't believe she's dancing with that... jock." Seth said rolling his eyes.

"I can't believe you actually sound and look like Summer. I wonder when you'll start saying eww and..." Ryan started.

"Whatev." Seth said nervously.

"Well, I guess I didn't have to wait for a long time." Ryan sighed taking a sip of his drink.

"I bet she's doing this just to make me jealous." Seth said trying to look away, but it wasn't so easy. "But she haven't met me yet." He smiled thinking about something.

"Seth. What are you gonna do?" Ryan asked a little bit scared of what can going on in Seth's head and a little bit more scared of Summer's reaction to whatever Seth was planning to do.

"Oooh... just watch me." Seth said and walked to the bar taking a drink. Then he walked to some beautiful girl and started talking to her. He clearly was in a typical Seth-mood, cause it didn't take long for girl to start laughing.

Summer was still talking to the guy. She didn't even know his name, it didn't matter as long as Seth was watching them. Glancing at the spot Seth was standing five minutes ago she noticed that he wasn't there. She looked around and saw him talking to a girl._Who's that slut?_She thought still looking at them. Seth came closer to the girl and whispered something into her ear causing her laugh and Summer felt the anger rise inside of her. The guy said something and she looked away back at him. He was cute and seemed nice and she hated doing this, but she had to. Giving him a big smile she leaned in and kissed him. It felt so wrong and all she thought about was Cohen, but she pulled the guy closer hoping that Seth is looking.

Seth knew Summer is watching, so he leaned in to whisper something incredibly witty to the girl. She clearly enjoyed it. He glanced at Summer and swallowed hard when he saw her making out with that guy. _Huh? What the... I can't believe this... Well, if you can do it, I can too._He turned back to the girl lifting his hand and touched her cheek looking at her eyes. Then he came closer and kissed her. She tasted nothing like Summer and he only hoped that this was worth it.

Summer broke the kiss and smiled looking in Seth's direction. Smile quickly faded away and was replaced with a rage-blackout-is-about-to-come expression. The next moment she knew she left the confused guy and was standing in front of Seth and 'slut'.

"Cohen!" she yelled causing him breaking the kiss and jump a little. She gave him a death glare and looked at the girl.

_You little bitch... And I thought Cohen has a better taste._

Seth looked at her and smiled.

"Hello Summer." He said giving her a mixture of what-do-you-say-now and I'm-not-afraid-of-your-rage-blackout look. She gave him a fake smile.

"We have to talk. Now."

"Excuse me, we were talking here." The girl decided to step into the conversation.

Summer looked at her.

"Excuse ME, but I don't think you have the right to tell me when to talk to my..." she suddenly paused._My... boyfriend... why is that so hard to say? _

Seth looked at her shaking his head. Smile disappeared from his face a while ago. He looked hurt. Again.

"What Summer? What am I to you?" he asked watching her look at him for a second not knowing what to say.

"Never mind." She whispered and ran out of the room.

"That's what I thought." He whispered to himself, but he stood up and walked out of the room to find her.

She was in the bathroom when he knocked on the door and walked in.

"What are you doing here?" she looked at him.

"Well, I needed to go to bathroom and I needed to talk to you... so... although I don't think this is the best place for talking." He tried to be sarcastic, but it wasn't working so good.

"How could you?" she asked in a small voice.

"What? Kiss her? I could ask you the same question." He replied getting angry.

"This is ridiculous.'' She shook her head.

"You know what's ridiculous? The fact that when I think I mean something to you, you come and just deny it. I am ridiculous."

"You think that you don't mean anything to me?" she laughed. "That's ridiculous."

"If it is then what am I to you? Cause I don't get that part really well and I clearly need to be told."

"You're..." she swallowed not knowing what to say.

"Come on Sum. You can't even say it." He looked away from her and turned to go out.

"My boyfriend." She whispered quietly, but he was already gone.

**_Does it kill  
Does it burn  
Is it painful to learn  
That it's me that has all the control_**

**_Does it thrill  
Does it sting  
When you feel what I bring  
And you wish that you had me to hold  
_**

_I don't wanna give up. I love her. But she's making this so hard. She's not ready, she doesn't like me enough, maybe she doesn't even deserve me... No, that's impossible. She's perfect and yeah, I'm just emo geek. But I love her, doesn't that count. And I understand her and I would do anything for her. Now I need time to think. But I'm not giving up._

_I don't wanna give up. I don't know why I like him so much, but I do. He's everything I want and I know I have to say that to the whole world. I'm just such a coward. Sometimes I think I don't deserve him. And it's probably right. I don't know what makes him like me so much. But I guess that makes him amazing. And that makes me amazing too. I love him for that. I really do. Maybe I need more time and maybe I don't. I don't know. I'm so confused. I think the only thing I'm not confused about is that I'm not gonna let him slip out of my hands. I know that there's no way I'm gonna give up._

_**When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love  
You'll understand what I mean when I say  
There's no way we're gonna give up  
And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
is there anyone out there cuz its gettin harder and harder to breathe**_

**A/N – Hey guys! Wow... I updated so soon... I'm good... hehehe... Keep reading and keep reviewing... **


	4. Must Get Out

**Dislaimer: I don't own anything from The OC, Josh Schwartz does. And I don't own any of the songs, Maroon 5 does. And I'm happy because of it… hehehe**

**Chapter 4 – Must Get Out**

Captain Oats was laying in Seth's hands listening to him, like always.

"I don't know, I can't understand why is it so hard for her. It's just... It hurts. It's like she's ashamed of me. But I can't let go, cause I've been waiting forever to be here. I just don't know if that's enough anymore." Seth was talking looking at Captain Oats.

"Hey." Ryan came into the room. "Oooh, sorry, I didn't know it's another Seth/Captain Oats moment."

Seth gave him a look and smiled putting Captain Oats down.

"What's up?" he asked.

"You tell me. Have you talked to Summer?"

Seth shook his head and after a couple of seconds started to talk.

"I don't need a relationship like that. She's... ashamed of me."

"You don't believe that, do you?"

Seth shook his head and looked down.

"I don't know... I don't want to believe that. But if that's not true then why is it so difficult for her to say it?" he paused and looked at Ryan, who didn't know what to say. "I love her."

Ryan raised his eyebrows.

"You love her?" he asked surprised.

Seth nodded.

"How do you know?" Ryan asked again.

"I know." Seth replied firmly. "I feel amazing around her. It's just so strong, that feeling... I didn't know something like that is even possible. And I feel awful, because she doesn't feel the same way."

"Wow... I had no idea... I mean, I knew you liked her basically your whole life, but love..." Ryan trailed off. "You don't know what she feels Seth. I think it's hard for her too."

"Yeah... So, what now?"

"Talk. You talked to Captain Oats and me, she talked to Princess Sparkle and Marissa, but you have to talk to each other."

_**I've been the needle and the thread  
Weaving figure eights and circles round your head  
I try to laugh but cry instead  
Patiently wait to hear the words you've never said  
**_

"Seth?" she said into the phone, surprised to hear him.

"Ummm... yeah, we need to talk." He answered.

"I'm listening."

"Wait. Are you mad at me?"

"No, Cohen, why would I be mad?"

"Good. Cause you don't have a reason. I do." _Ok, idiot, what are you doing? You're supposed to make up with her, listen to her, try to understand..._

"Are we starting that conversation again?" she asked getting angry.

"I guess we do. I don't want you to be ashamed of me."

"I'm not Seth. You don't understand."

"I understand, you're not ashamed of me, you simply can't call me your boyfriend. Well, then you just don't care about me enough."

"How can you say something like that? You don't know what I feel." She said. She was hurt.

"Summer, I can't know if you don't tell me."

"I don't wanna talk about this over the phone." She said hanging up.

**_  
When I was  
Fumbling through your dresser drawer forgot what I was looking for  
Try to guide me in the right direction  
Making use of all this time  
Keeping everything inside  
Close my eyes and listen to you cry _**

Summer walked into Seth's house and went to his room. He was sitting on his bed reading some comic book. Or trying to read. He looked up and saw her coming closer to him until she was on top of him, kissing him. After a couple of seconds he broke the kiss and looked at her.

"What was that?"

"You wanted to know how I feel." She said smiling.

He smiled for a second, but then went serious again.

"That doesn't change anything." He said.

"But I want it to change. I want you."

"Then do something about it."

"It's hard."

"Stop Summer. Just... stop. I love you, don't you get it?" he said angrily pushing her away from him. They stared at each other for some time.

_There I said it... I love you more then anything and I want everyone to know that. Why don't you say something Sum?_

_He loves me? He loves me! I... think I love him too. He's just... perfect..._

"You love me?" she finally said.

"More then anything." He answered and looked away.

"I..." she started. "I... don't know what to say." _Why is it so hard to say? What is wrong with me?_

"You don't have to say anything. Just go. We don't need this." He said standing up and not looking at her. He felt like crying.

"Are you... breaking up with me?" she managed to say looking at him. He nodded and she ran out of his room and his house before her tears found their way down.

**_  
This is not goodbye she said  
It is just time for me to rest my head  
She does not walk she runs instead  
Down these jagged streets and into my bed _**

Summer was staring at Princess Sparkle.

"He loves me..." she kept saying smiling a little bit. She knew what she had to do.

_**There's only so much I can do for you  
After all of the things you put me through**_

Ryan and Marissa were listening to Seth. They were in school, having lunch.

"We broke up." He said quietly. "I told her I loved her. And she just... didn't do anything. We're done."

"Seth, I don't know what to say." Marissa said.

He laughed sadly.

"That's what she said."

"You surprised her." Ryan said and Marissa nodded. "That was just her first reaction."

"Well, I don't know and I don't care. I can't think about it anymore. She could say something, anything..." Seth answered. "Can we just stop talking about it?"

And then he saw Summer coming towards them. She was looking at him and he looked away.

"Hey!" she said unenthusiastically looking at Marissa, Ryan and back to Seth. He avoided her look.

"I have to go. See ya later." He said and stood up. He practically ran away from them.

"Seth!" she yelled after him, but he didn't turn around. She climbed on the table and yelled once again, this time louder, as loud as she could. "Seth Cohen!"

He turned around and looked at her raising his eyebrows. Ryan and Marissa were shocked. Seth came back to her wanting to hear what she had to say to him. The whole school was watching them now. Summer looked around uncomfortably, but started to talk looking back at Seth.

"Everybody, I have something to say. You all know Seth Cohen, emo dork and comic books fanatic? Well, I'm in love with him. Yeah, I, Summer Roberts love Seth Cohen. I finally have courage to admit it. I'm not ashamed of it, cause he's the most amazing guy I've ever met. I'm just so lucky to be his girlfriend. At least I hope he still wants me to be his girlfriend." She said and looked at him again. "I'm sorry. I love you." She said to him and watched him climbing up on that table and standing next to her.

"I love you too." He whispered and kissed her.

_**I'm lifting you up  
I'm letting you down  
I'm dancing til dawn  
I'm fooling around  
I'm not giving up  
I'm making your love  
This city's made us crazy and we must get out**_

**A/N – Hey guys! It took me a lot to update and I'm really sorry, but I hope you liked it. Reviews are awesome! Thanks a lot. Keep reading and keep reviewing.**


End file.
